The Distrubed and Complex Problems of Love
by UnKnOwN-91
Summary: The kingdom hearts gang is in their last year in high school. so far, so good, with new relationships and friends, but what happens when drama and trust gets in the way of their graduation? lots o' pairs: namora, roxiri, hayette, selphus!
1. an ordinary day in august?

In Twilight Town, August was a time for summer fun. In August, the weather was sunny with a cool breeze every now and then, giving a calming affect. It was just another ordinary morning in August… or was it?

Down in an old apartment lived a girl, around 17 years old. She had straight, blond hair and had inherited her mother's crystal blue eyes. Her skin was fair and cream colored. She was very beautiful and talented.

Namine had drawn many pictures in her lifetime. Anything she saw, touched, heard, smelled, tasted, or dreamed, she got down on paper. She drew people, places, things, and ideas; but most of all, her drew her mother.

Namine's mother, Elena, was an extraordinary woman. She was strong, beautiful, and had given Namine her talent for art. Elena also gave birth to Namine's big brother, Riku.

Riku, with his aqua-green eyes and silver hair, was very attractive. He had an easy-going attitude and a completely pure heart. He is a little over protective, but only because he had promised his mother that he world let nothing hurt Namine.

He had promised her this just when Namine was 7 and Riku was 9, when Elena Ruth-Elizabeth Kareu was murdered by none other than her husband and father of her children, Ansem.

Ansem was an alcoholic and was drunk most of the time. After the divorce of his ex-wife, he took upon drinking. He was very abusive and is always looking for ways to get rich.

But in the present time, which is 8:15, Namine is waking up on her last summer morning before her senor year. She got from her bed and picked out a white mini-skirt and a light blue shirt. She also put a blue ribbon in her hair and wore light make-up; after which, she ran downstairs to see her brother.

"Morning," Namine said, brightly and kissed Riku on his cheek.

He just smiled and replied, "G'morning. Why are you so happy today?"

"Cause me and Kairi are goin' to the mall," she answered.

Kairi has been Namine's friend since the age of 12 and they're almost inseparable. Kairi lives a little ways from Namine, but she usually spends nights over at Namine's house.

Because of her parents' disappointment, Kairi is usually ignored by her family. She has a sister by the name of Aerith and her parents have been giving all their time to her, completely forgetting about their second daughter.

"Are you going to be back before the poker night begins? We're hosting it at our house this time." Riku said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Namine said, "Remember, I got to win back your shoes."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Namine and Kairi went to the mall and started looking for clothes and such.

"I can't believe we're starting our last year of high school tomorrow," Kairi said.

Namine agreed, "Yeah, me too. So, you're coming to me and Riku's place for poker night, right?"

"Yeah, and after the first day of school, can I stay over?" asked Kairi.

"Of course! Your mom and dad goin out?"

"Yeah," said Kairi with a sigh, "going out to dinner."

"Wow, this looks cute," said Namine, "you should try that on." She was motioning to a pink min-skirt with a black leather belt.

"Yeah, it would look good with that black tank top you have," Namine continued.

"Okay!" Kairi said cheerfully, and she went to go try the skirt on.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, Namine remembered some new boys were coming to poker night.

"So, Kai, do you know the new boys Riku's bringing tonight?" Namine asked.

"No, I hope they're not good at poker. I can't afford to lose all my money this time."

"I wonder if Riku'll let us play strip poker this time."

Kairi laughed, "The changes of that are as slim as Tifa doing crack and taking someone's boyfriend. I mean, everyone knows that she's a goody-two-shoe!"

"Yeah," Namine laughed, "you're right. Just a thought."

Once inside the apartment, Namine and Kairi started talking about school and life in general. Around 6 o'clock, Riku came with Selphie, Titus, Hayner, Olette, and two new boys that seemed to interest Kairi a lot.

Riku was the first to speak. "So, everyone, this is Sora and Roxas. They just moved to town and 'bout to go to Twilight High. So, I thought to invite them to a little fun."

Everyone smiled and waved at the two boys with spiky hair and matching blue eyes; or in Kairi's case, smiled _flirtiously_ in Roxas' way.

After getting out the ice cream and snacks, Riku deled out the first hand. Namine was overconfident with her hand and thought about her idea form before.

"I'm willin' to make a deal with you peoples," Namine said, talking to everyone, "person with the lowest hand removes an article of clothing. Agreed?"

"What?!" Riku yelled.

"C'mon Riku. I'm 17 and everyone here friends! Pleaseeeeee…." Namine whined.

"Fine."

After which, Kairi won the pot with a straight in diamonds; and of course, Titus got the lowest hand and had to remove a sock…

As the game went on, Namine was left with a tank top, Kairi in her bra, Titus in his boxers, and Riku missing a sock. It was only when Namine had a 4 as her highest card and had to remove her pants when Riku called it a night.

"Bye, guys!" Namine called at everyone as Riku gave them a ride home.

"Wait!"

Namine looked around and saw Sora running towards the apartment. _Must have forgotten he's shoes or something_, she thought.

He ran up and into the living room and grabbed his bag, then walked to the door to find Namine was standing near it. His eyes met hers, and felt the caring, gentle soul meet his.

BEEP! BEEP!

"C'mon Sora! I need to go home! _Sora_!" yelled the ice cream drunk Selphie from the car.

With great difficulty, Sora broke the trance a started towards the car again. "Bye…" he said to her.

"See you tomorrow, Sora," Namine said and she shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

END of CHAPIE 1

**So whatcha think?? Yes, I've been on fanfiction for like 4ever but I want a secret id… so MAH HA AH AHA HA!! You don't know me!! Or maybe you do!! Well, be sure to review! I will reply if you do!! LOVE YA LOTS 4 READING!! unknown-91**


	2. Relationship, dress, false accusation

**Thanks to all who read this. I'm a new writer and its hard for me to flow with my stories so if you got some suggestions, let me know kay? And remember to update!!**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

"Do not," yelled Kairi.

It was the first day of their final year at Twilight high school and Namine was trying to get Kairi to admit that she liked Roxas from the night before.

"Do not…" Kairi said again.

"You do. C'mon, admit it!" Namine said.

Kairi sighed, "As soon as you go out with Leon. Everyone knows you like him." She began to look for her locker.

"I've liked him since grade school, but that doesn't mean that he's gonna come up to me and- !"

But Kairi never knew what the rest of the sentence was because at that very moment, Leon walked by.

"Hey, Namine." He greeted, "I was wondering, could I talk to you in private?"

"Uhhh…." Was all she could say.

Kairi nudged her a bit, "See you by my locker, kay?"

Namine blinked and said, "Yeah, sure."

They walked slowly to the fountain at the back of the school. It was a beautiful fountain; donated by a rich gradate, who claimed he was giving back to the community. But everybody knew he was getting out of paying taxes.

Leon led the way to a nearby bench. He sat down and looked up at Namine.

"So, I heard that you kinda like me," he bluntly said.

Namine was looking like a strawberry by now and was freaking out horribly.

Namine tried to form words, "But… I….wait….wha-!"

Leon put up a hand to silence her.

"It's alright. But I was thinking…"

_Here it comes, Mr. Rejection._ She thought.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Leon finished, smoothly.

"Huh?"

Here she was, thinking he was going to laugh at her; and he was actually asking her out. Her of all people.

"Um, yeah. That would be great," she said.

Leon was about to say something until-

"SQUALLY- KUNS!!!"

Leon violently turned around to see Yuffie running towards him.

"Pick you up at 8 tomorrow!" he said, as he sprinted in the opposite direction.

A few seconds later, Yuffie was slowing down near Namine.

"Huff… puff… hey… Namine. Have you seen… huff… Squally-kuns? I need him…to…try on…my dress. Huff… he has the…puff… prefect figure… for it!" Yuffie wheezed.

"Oh… um," Namine said, almost laughing her head off. "Yeah. He went that way." Namine pointed in the direction of Leon.

"Thanks Namine. SQUALLY-KUNS, WAIT FOR ME!!"

Namine stared as Yuffie ran after Leon, yelling about a new dress she made and how it would look great on him.

Namine turned around and skipped to class as happy as she could be.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Classes were boring as usual. Namine had classes with her friends, Kairi, Olette, Selphie, Hayner, Titus, Riku, and her two new friends Sora, and Roxas.

But Namine couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was her date tomorrow and wondering if Yuffie got her dress on Leon. She had told Kairi, Olette and Selphie what had happened and all of them were shocked and surprised.

Olette thought he was rushing things, but Kairi and Selphie were all for it.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school, had awaked Namine from her thoughts and grabbed her stuff and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked out of the school, so excited until she saw Yuffie sobbing on the floor.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" Namine asked.

Yuffie looked up and saw Namine, "Oh, Namine. Its Leon… he won't… try on… MY DRESS!" Yuffie was sobbing uncontrollability and was screaming toward the heavens. "HE'S SUCH A MEANIE! HE HAS THE PERFECT LEGS FOR IT, BUT _NOO_!! HE JUST HAD TO HIDE IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!! HE'S SUCH A LOSER… EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE BOYS BATHROOM IS STICKY!"

Namine was stunned. She couldn't believe that she said all that in one breath. She decided to comfort the crying girl.

Namine patted her head, "I'm sure we can find someone to try on your dress, Yuff."

Yuffie stopped crying, "Will you try it on?" she asked. But she didn't wait for an answer.

"Ok! Be at my house at 4 o'clock sharp! I'm getting tutored at 3 until 4, so its perfect! Wow, you have the perfect legs too! This is wonderful! I think I live a street down from you! Okay, see you later!" and with that, Yuffie ran off.

That left Namine standing there thinking, _what just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

END!

**Hiyas again!! Well, sorry for the late update… been busy… well, in the next chapie, I gots drooling guys, reassurance, and dates!! And lots o fluff!! The other friends will be in the story later… but not rite now… in chapie 4 probably… well remember to review!!**

**-unknown 91 **


End file.
